1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner cutter to cut a corner of sheet of paper in a rounded shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in general, there is a case where the corners 2 of sheets of paper such as "Loose Leaf" (a trade name) to be bound in a binder are to be cut in a rounded shape. In this case, since there has not been an appropriate corner cutter, normal scissors have been used to cut the corner in a circular shape. And, the corners of such as loose leaf found in the market are mostly rounded and usually have been cut, as shown in FIG. 10, by pushing down a cutter 3 of a semi-circular shape and cutting the corner 4 of the stacked sheets of paper 1.
In the above conventional manner, when cutting the corners of sheets of paper using scissors, the rounded arches of the cut corners do not align for a good appearance. The process is also inefficient for making multiple corners rounded at one time. And, when using the semi-circular cutter 3 as shown in FIG. 10, the likelihood of injury to the user is high and, in addition, it becomes expensive when the cutter 3 is pushed down mechanically.